


The Orange Islands Adventures

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, Pokemon AU, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ash has just turned 6 and is taken out on a trip by his mother. The trip changes his life forever. Whenever that is good or bad, is up to Ash. He meets new friends, learns something new and saves his memories of an unforgettable trip to the Orange Islands.





	The Orange Islands Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like what I have here, and well, besides me venting my frustration out on this story, I will be taking this somewhat serious to make it work out. 
> 
> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young. 
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 6. 

Orange Islands.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Delia giggled when she saw her baby boy make big eyes towards the ocean. 

Ash looked with wide eyes over the ocean and saw many different Pokémon that swam in there. He had taken equally many photos of all the different Pokémon. But now he had put down the camera and hurried back to the middle of the boat. It had glass flooring, making it able to see down under the water surface and down to the ocean. Ash giggled and pressed his small hands on the glass. Few of the Pokémon, like Magikarp, Seel, Tentacool, and Staryu bumped the glass, making him giggle in delight. 

Ash gasped when he saw a very rare and not very often seen Pokémon. He snapped a picture with a big smile and the Pokémon swam closer to the glass and nuzzled it. Ash giggled again and tapped the glass and the Pokémon mimicked him. 

It was a small Dratini that was swimming under the boat. Those are very rare and it's not often you see them in the wild. If you do, you usually have to inform Rangers so that they can transport it to a safe location. After all, because it was so rare, it was also a Pokémon that would often be poached and sold on the black market. 

Delia smiled softly at her son. Who loved to play with Pokémon. No matter size or looks. You see, Ash was not a normal child. He is just like his father had gotten an intelligent mind. Because of this, Ash learned information faster than anyone. He had Eidetic Memory. So when Delia had read to him about whatever she could lay her hands on, Ash took in the information like a sponge in water. He loved to learn and was a lot more mature than other children at his age. And he had proven to her that he could come with her to explore the different places. Professor Oak had also agreed, considering the gifts Ash had gotten from the man himself. 

Delia was startled out of her thinking when a big Gyarados popped its head up from the water and Ash rushed to the side. Giggling and petting the Atrocious Pokémon. While the crew looked afraid for the child and tried to stop him, Delia knew better. She stopped them all from reacting and they grew big eyes when the Gyarados only let out a pleased rumble from Ash's petting. 

“Mum! Look! Isn't he cool?” Ash asked his mother and looked at her with his big red eyes, sparkling with admiration of the Pokémon. Gyarados seemed to puff up even more at the praise from the tiny human. Delia giggled and nodded. 

“Hm, yes, of course, he is darling,” she said with a smile. She was still very amazed how Ash could bond so fast with the most ferocious Pokémon out there. But she had learned early on when she had seen him calm down a rampaging Charizard together with Professor Oak. The Gyarados rumbled one last time and puffed on Ash so that he stumbled towards his mother, and dove back under the water and disappeared. Ash just giggled and bounced over to Delia and placed himself in her lap with a giggle. 

“Mum, when are we there?” he asked and hugged her and she smiled down at him. 

“Look over there. You see that Island over there?” she asked and he nodded with a bright smile. 

“Yeah! So big!” he said with an eager voice and Delia laughed.

“That's our destination. When we get there, the Festival should have started,” Delia said and Ash nodded and jumped off her lap and bounced around once more. 

It took about twenty minutes to reach the Island and they both were very eager to participate in the popular Festival on the Island. Delia had started to pack up all their things that Ash had spread around the boat, but Ash himself stayed and watched the ocean. He could feel something. But he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was calling to him. 

It was then he heard a sound, not very loud, but with his very good hearing, he heard it. It came from the ocean itself. It was hauntingly beautiful and he wondered what could have made that sound. He dragged his red eyes over the ocean, trying to see the source, but nothing. Ash turned to his mother and looked at her with big eyes. 

“Mum, did you hear that?” he asked and took her hand when both of them walked off the boat. 

“Heard what sweetie?” she asked and looked down towards her baby boy and saw that his attention was towards the ocean. She smiled. She really believed her baby boy when he said he heard something, he had really good hearing, but she also had her suspicion of something else running through his blood. After all, both she and her father had hoped something had passed down to their darling son, but until it became apparent, she had to just observe him, see when it manifests itself. 

“Sweetie, you know I don't have that good hearing,” she said with a smile, making Ash pout when more, but glanced over the ocean. Something was out there and he wanted to meet it. It felt nice, it felt like a kind power and it protected. But he ripped his eyes from the ocean and laid eyes on the ongoing Festival in the town and he got big eyes that sparkled in the lights.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When they arrived at Shamouti Island they had a big and warm welcome from the locals. Both of them apparently had arrived just in time for the annual Legend Festival in honor of The Guardian of the Sea, Lugia. As soon as he had heard that he looked Lugia up, wanting to know more, but not much was know about the Guardian. But what he found out about the Legendary Beast, he really wanted to meet him. 

When Ash and Delia arrived at the Festival, they both had a really good time. Ash was overjoyed and wanted to look at everything. He also had his mother help him dress. Delia had a normal looking Kimono, but Ash had insisted to have something more eye-catching. It was a black one that should usually only grace a girl, but Ash was very insisted on wearing it, so Delia had helped him dress. 

The Kimono Dress was a beautiful, but simple dress. It left his shoulders bare and held up the dress with two red bands and the arms left an opening at his shoulder before continuing down. The arms were flowing and gave him a graceful look when he spun around to show his mother. It came down to his knees and he really liked it. 

When Delia had seen how taken he was with the dress, she had discovered that he apparently liked the girls' clothes. She didn't mind, her baby boy was adorable no matter what. After all, she could dress him up in other clothes too. She had squealed when he had told her that he didn't mind both boy and girl clothes, so she had proceeded to hug him until he whined to be let down. 

Both mother and son were wandering around looking at the beautifully decorated town. Ash held his camera and looked at everything and took pictured. He heard how many thought he was cute and he blushed. 

It was when they stopped at one of the biggest stands and he bounced over. He grew big eyes when he laid eyes upon all the different Dolls. He looked around for his mother and saw that she was standing on the other side, talking to a man about the food here. Ash rushed over and pulled on her hand. 

“Mum! Mum! Look! Can I please get some?” he asked with a polite, but an eager voice. After all his mother had taught him to be polite when she was speaking to other people. 

“What is it darling?” she asked and looked over where he was pointing and she gave up a giggle. Her darling son had been obsessed with the different PokéDolls since his father had given him his first one. A small Eevee Doll. 

“Why not, I just need to speak to this nice man, go pick out which once you want honey,” she said and Ash nodded with eagerness and bounced back to the stand. The man that was the owner of the stand smiled when he came back bouncing. 

“So you got your mothers permission, little one?” he asked and Ash nodded and squealed in happiness. The man laughed and went to the back and plucked down the big Charizard Doll that he had his eyes on. The man placed the Doll on the ground and Ash squealed and hugged it. The Doll was so much bigger than him, making those around him coo over how cute it was. Ash could basically use the Doll as a chair. 

Ash just ignored them and looked at the man with a big smile. 

“Mister, can you take down some more?” he asked with a cute voice and he nodded. Ash pointed towards the different Dolls he wanted and soon he had a pile of Dolls around him and he bounced around in happiness and hugged each Doll like a precious Pokémon. Those around him though him cute when he did that, but he only had eyes for his new Dolls. 

Delia smiled when she walked over and saw that Ash had picked out his Dolls. It was not often he asked for anything, but when he did, he usually got what he wanted. Delia cooed at her darling son when she saw him sitting on a Charizard Doll that much bigger than him. 

“Sweetie, have you picked all you want?” she asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah! They all are so pretty and soft!” he said and hugged the Dragonair Doll closer to him and nuzzled it. She giggled and turned to the man with a smile and he nodded. 

“He was very polite when asking for them,” he said and Delia nodded with a smile. 

“We take them all, can you send them to this address, I will pay for delivery too,” she said and gave him her card and he made big eyes when he saw who she was and she giggled. 

“Keep it a secret, me and my darling son is on vacation after all,” she said with a charming smile and he blushed and nodded and carefully took the card and gave her a small bow. 

“Come here now Ash, the nice man will have it sent home to us,” she said and patted his head and he nodded. 

“Can I keep this one?” he said with a shy smile and Delia nodded. 

“Only if you promise to take care of it, sweetie,” she said and Ash nodded with eagerness and hugged the Doll. He also looked at another Doll he had decided was beautiful. He had never seen that Pokémon before and he turned to the nice man. 

“May I ask what kind of Pokémon that is?” he asked and pointed towards the Doll that was even bigger than Charizard and the man laughed and patted the Doll. 

“This is Lugia, the same Lugia we honor with this Festival and The Guardian of the Sea,” he said and Ash and Delia grew big eyes. 

“What a beautiful Pokémon!” Delia said with a smile and the man nodded. 

“Yes, Lugia is said to Guard the Sea all over Kanto, so if you are lost at the sea, he will come and help you, guide you back home,” he said and both mother and son listen with eager. It was always nice to learn something new after all. 

“Now then, you wanted these Dolls, Charizard, Pidgeot, Ninetales Arcanine, Lapras, Eevee, Dragonair, and Lugia, right?” he asked and write them down and Ash nodded with big eyes and he laughed. 

“I will send them to you, it will take a week, but you will get them,” he said and Ash nodded with eager. 

“My darling boy just turned six, so I wanted to indulge him with something he adores,” Delia said with a giggle and he nodded. Delia plucked forth her Golden Card and the man took his device. Delia paid for the Dolls and Ash hugged his Dragonair to his chest. He was so happy for his new Dolls.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Both mother and son thanked the man for his help and Ash hugged his new Doll to his chest and soon they were sitting in a big hall. The food was served. Ash was stuffing his face with different kinds of fruit and berries. Delia looked at him with a giggle and saw that his new Doll got his own chair next to him. 

She and everyone else didn't have the heart to tell him to move his Doll, after all, he took care of it. He even placed some berries in front of it. She and every other woman in there cooed at the cuteness he emitted. 

It was when a young girl took the stage. She had an Ocarina. Ash found it interesting and he listened to the young girl playing. She played a beautiful tune. A tune he found very familiar. He tilted his head and concentrated on her playing. He wanted to learn it so he could play it himself. The melody was in itself very deep and Ash was eager to try to play it himself. He started memories how the girl played it, so he could do it later. 

Ash gave up a big grin and clapped his hand together with all of those around him. The melody was beautiful and he would learn it no matter what. He hugged his Doll to his chest and yawned. Delia smiled at her son when she saw him nod off in his chair and she picked him up and placed him in her lap. 

“You tired sweetheart?” she asked and he nodded and yawned again and nuzzled closer to his mother and her warmth. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” she asked and he nodded and she picked him up and excused herself and went back to their room and put him to bed.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A few days later after the festival, Ash and Delia was on one of the beaches and sunbathed. Ash, on the other hand, didn't want to stay in one place. He wanted to explore the Island he was on. So he asked his mother if he was allowed to do it. She agreed and told him to come back to before it became dark. After all, the hotel they had been staying at was right behind them, so she trusted her baby boy would obey her and come back before night time. 

Delia was reading a book when she saw her Ash reach the cliffs. She saw that many of the small Pokémon was following her boy and she smiled. One of them would come and get her if there was a problem. She smiled when she saw that Ash pointed towards some cliffs and all of them went towards the destination. He had his camera ready if he saw something he liked and she nodded and closed the book to bask in the sun some more. 

Ash, on the other hand, walked towards a place at the cliffs and giggled. He had all kinds of different Pokémon walking behind him. But he decided to ignore it and continued on. He climbed towards the cliffs and gave up a big smile when a big Gyarados broke the surface of the water. 

Ash giggled and snapped a picture of the giant Pokémon and walked towards the Pokémon. 

“Hello again, do you know a place where I can train my music all alone?” he asked with a whisper and the Gyarados nuzzled him, making him laugh. The Gyarados basically lifted Ash up and put him on his back and started swimming carefully out towards the ocean. 

“Where are we going?” Ash asked and snapped many pictures. He petted the Gyarados scales and saw that Gyarados was about to dive. So he took a deep breath and Gyarados dove under the water. Ash was happily snapping more pictures and looked around with fascination. But Gyarados hurried through the water, understanding that the human on his back couldn't hold h breath for very long. Gyarados moved swiftly through the water and under a minute they broke the surface and Ash took a deep breath and looked around. 

They had reached a cave. A beautiful cave that was in what looked like a mountain of one of the Islands. Gyarados slithered out of the water and brought Ash with him and they came to a stop in the middle of the cave. It was truly beautiful. The cave itself looked like it was made of Ice and Crystals. The sunlight shone through the Crystal and he wondered whose place this was. 

“Where are we? Are we alone here?” Ash asked and Gyarados rumbled in confirmation. Ash giggled but drew his attention back towards the water that they came up from. The crystal clear surface was once more broken by another Pokémon. This time Ash squealed in happiness of the Pokémon that showed up. It was Dratini. 

The Dratini cooed at Ash and slithered up to him and Ash couldn't help but hug the tiny Pokémon to him. Ash scanned Dratini and let the NanoDex put the Data of the Dratini in his album of Pokémon he had met. The Dratini cooed and dragged Ash towards a pile of things and Ash looked at him with wonder. 

“What is it?” he asked and sat down on the ground. Gyarados grumbled and laid down too, curled around the two of them in a protective manner. Dratini slithered forward and gave him some Items. Ash picked them up and wondered what they were for. Some stained glass. It looked pretty when you haled it up against the light. A Heart Scale. He giggled when he took it from Dratini and he hugged the tiny Pokémon as thanks. The last thing he got from the little one was a beautiful Shell. It looked like it wasn't from Kanto, so he carefully hung it around his neck in a chain he had found not long ago on the beach. The Glass and Heart Scale he put in the satchel he had on his hip. He had gotten it from his mother before they went to the beach. After all, he was certain that he would find items he liked and considering the items Dratini had gifted him, he was happy to have the satchel in the end. 

Ash sat down and curled up against Gyarados and took out his Flute and started playing. He memorized how the girl played her Ocarina and memorized the notes of the melody. Soon he was playing and the cave was filled with all kinds of different Pokémon. All of them felt peaceful and slumbered when Ash continued to play. 

What he didn't know was that some of the four most powerful beings at the Orange Islands could feel him and hear him play the peaceful melody. Ash emitted such powerful feelings when playing and being surrounded with all the Pokémon he didn't notice how all of them had given the boy some space. He was too in to playing and didn't notice how the cave darkened and in flew three of the biggest birds in Kanto. Known as the Legendary Birds of Kanto. 

Ash had closed his eyes and started playing the familiar tune of what he had heard from the ocean. The three birds laid down and looked at the small child that seemed to emit so many feelings and emotions. Mostly, it gave them a safe and nice feeling of being near the child. 

All three watched the child and closed their eyes to enjoy the company. The melody ended and Ash opened his eyes and they grew big when he saw all the different Pokémon that had gathered in the cave. He gasped when he saw the three big birds. He carefully crawled closer and the blue one dipped its head so that he could reach it. Ash giggled when he felt the cool feeling of the feathers. 

“Who are you?” Ash asked and giggled and petted the blue bird with a big smile. He scanned all three birds with his NanoDex and gasped when he saw the information it gave him. 

“ _Chosen One, what are you doing here?_ ” Articuno asked in his head and Ash giggled.

“I came here to play by myself, but that didn't happen,” he giggles and Articuno nuzzled him with his beak and Ash laughed. Moltres shuffled closer and Ash petted the bird too. 

“ _That song you played, do you know what it does?_ ” Zapdos said and Ash shook his head and petted the Dratini that had dared to slither back in his lap. He really likes the little Pokémon. 

“No, I thought it heard it from the ocean when mum and I arrived here, but then a girl played it, and I liked it,” he said with a smile and all of them nodded. Suddenly all of the other Pokémon left, but Dratini and the three birds. Ash looked around and looked at Moltres with wonder. 

“Why did they leave?” he asked and Zapdos shuffled closer. All three of them were now crowding around the tiny human they liked. 

“ _They left because we asked them to_ ,” Moltres said and Ash looked at them in wonder. 

“Why?” 

“ _We want to speak to the Chosen One alone, besides, Master will soon join us_ ,” Articuno said and Ash tilted his head. He really wondered how they spoke to him when he had never heard a Pokémon speaking before. 

“Chosen One? Why are you calling me that?” he asked and cuddle closer to Moltres. The warmth of the bird was very nice. 

“ _Let Master tell you more, he is here_ ,” Zapdos said. 

Soon the water in the cave started to ripple and out from the water came Lugia. Ash made big eyes when the big beast landed in front of him. Ash took in the look of Lugia and to the shock of all the tree birds and Dratini, Lugia gave Ash a deep respectful nod. 

“ _Chosen One! I welcome you to my home. I felt you the moment you came within reach of my home_ ,” Lugia said with a deep rumble and Ash blushed and crawled closer. Lugia stayed still and let the tiny human that was the Chosen One pet him. He rumbled in pleasure when Ash carefully petted those sleek feathers of the biggest bird. 

“Why are you calling me that?” Ash shyly asked and sat down in front of the majestic bird who actually nuzzled him in affection, making him giggle. 

“ _You are the Chosen On to Protect us and all of the worlds Pokémon, you have the power to become our protector. While you are still very young, your kind Aura has already captivated many Pokémon around you_ ,” he rumbled and Ash nodded and looked thoughtful. 

“Power? What do you mean?” he asked and Dratini nuzzled his cheek making him giggle. Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres relaxed when they heard the small giggles of Ash. 

“ _You, Chosen One, have the power of Aura flowing through you, but you have yet to unlock it_ ,” he said and frowned, a little sad. 

“So I can't help Pokémon?” he asked and Lugia nuzzled him again. 

“ _Of course, you can my Chosen, shall I unlock your power?_ ,” he asked and Ash nodded with an eager look and all three of them started to emit a glow. 

What Ash didn't know was that all four of them had given him a Mark of their own. A Mark that only Pokémon would notice. The Marks were given because they deemed him worthy of their respect. Besides, all of them liked the tiny human that would grow up to become their protector. But he still had a long way to go before that would happen. 

Ash closed his eyes and could feel the power that came from the birds. He shuddered and all of them stayed still. Soon a light burst from Ash and a wave of a warm, welcoming and protecting Aura washed over them. They could feel that he would be a strong protector when he grew up and fully harnessed his Aura. They all agreed that they had done the right choice to awaken the Aura in the tiny human. Lugia nuzzled Ash and Ash gave him a big smile and hugged him. They all nuzzled him to show him affection and he giggled. 

“I can feel it. It feels different like I understand and feel the Pokémon on a whole new level. But something I wanted to ask before. How come I can hear you talk, but not the other Pokémon?” he asked and Lugia puffed him with his big snout. 

" _We belong to the category of that of a Legendary. All of us has been blessed by our father to be able to speak through Aura and understand the human language. No other Pokémon will be able to. The closest you will come to understanding other Pokémon other than us Legendary Pokémon will be through emotions and memories. No amount of Aura or Psychic power will make other Pokémon to be able to speak if they don't learn on their own_ ,” Lugia said and Ash nodded in understanding and gave a small kiss to the snout that puffed on him. 

“Thank you, I feel all the Pokémon around me! It's so nice!” he said with an eager voice and hugged Dratini who nuzzled him and cooed. 

“ _Chosen, I have something else for you_ ,” Lugia said with a grumble and Ash looked at him with big eyes in wonder. Wondering what else the Legendary Bird would give him, after all, he had done so much for him already. 

“ _Close your eyes and I will use my Psychic powers to help you learn the basic knowledge of your Aura, and I have two other gifts for you_ ,” he said and Ash nodded and closed his eyes. 

Lugia closed his own eyes and pressed his snout to Ash's for head and Ash could feel the knowledge of the Aura flood his memory. He giggle when Lugia pulled back and Ash nodded in gratitude. But before he could say anything else. Lugia ruffled his sleek feathers and a single Silver Feather fell from his wing and placed it in front of Ash with his Psychic power and Ash carefully took it and held it like it was made of glass. 

“Thank you, Lugia, but what is this?” he asked and could feel it was cold to the touch but still so very soft. 

“ _This is what you humans have classified as a Silver Wing, something many would pay much for. This is my gift and claim to you my Chosen, another one is this. This is what you humans have named the Tidal Bell. The knowledge you humans have on this Bell is that if you ring it under the water I will be summoned, but that is not true. I will hear the Bell but has chosen not to respond to the ringing before. But as my Chosen, I will give it to you. Just ring the Bell no matter where you are in the Ocean, and I will come to you_ ,” he said and Ash grew big eyes at the information. 

“Why? These are Items that are very valuable, why me?” he said with a wavering voice and looked at them all with big eyes. Lugia just nuzzled his hair and Ash giggled. It tickled. 

“ _Chose, you are worthy of our respect, even though you are still very young. But I know you will be something big in this world when you grow up_ ,” he said and Ash nodded. 

Ash smiled and picked up another chain he had in his satchel and put the Silver Wing on the chain and placed it on his hip, clipped on to his shorts. The Tidal Bell got a place on the same chain and it tingled when he moved. The light shone on it and both of the items glimmered in the light. 

“I will never leave without them,” he said with a soft voice and Lugia nodded. 

Ash picked up his camera and smiled. He crawled over to Lugia and positioned himself so that Lugias head was on his tiny shoulder. Lugia just nuzzled his cheek when Ash snapped a picture of them both. Ash giggled and kissed the snout and moved over to the three elemental birds. Articuno was in the middle and he sat down, leaning against the freezing bird. Moltres and Zapdos playfully pulled on each on his pigtails, while Articuno pulled on his bangs. He giggled and snapped another picture of all of them and smiled. 

He was going to remember this moment, happy with having the photo taken, he crawled back to Lugia who pulled on his pigtail too. 

“ _I will take you back to land, we will, of course, meet again, just call me if it is something you want, don hesitate. You will meet many more of us Legends, and all of them will bless you in their own way_ ,” Lugia said and Ash nodded. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno nuzzled him before taking off out of the beautiful cave. 

“Will I meet them again?” he asked Lugia, who nodded. 

“ _Of course, Chosen_ ,” Lugia said and picked Ash up and placed him on his back. Lugia made a protective air bubble around them and dove back under the water. Dratini had curled himself around Ash's neck and held tight when Lugia took off in an amazing speed. 

Many Pokémon around them looked on with amazement when Lugia swam through the ocean. Ash looked around with big eyes. He really loved how beautiful the ocean was and wondered if he could convince his mother if they could go diving. 

When they broke the surface, Ash could see that the moon was to rise and he was happy he could keep his promise to his mother. 

Lugia levitated Ash to the beach with his Psychic powers and Ash giggled when his feet hit the sand. He waved to Lugia who gave him a respectful nod in return and disappeared down in the ocean once more. Dratini nuzzled Ash who giggled. 

“Let's go back Dratini! Mum is waiting for us!” he said with a smile and bounced back to the hotel. He hoped that his mother would let him keep Dratini. 

“Do you think mum will let you stay with me?” he asked and Dratini cooed at him making him giggle. 

When they reached the hotel, Ash ran inside and waved to the receptionist who waved back. He ran up to their room and barged in. Delia was in the living room, reading. When she had booked the place, she had managed to get the biggest suit the hotel had to offer, after all, they could afford it. 

“Mum! Mum! You won't believe what happened!” Ash exclaimed and rushed up to her and hugged her. Delia gave up a delightful laugh when her darling son hugged her. She immediately noticed the Dratini around his neck and she just smiled. 

“What happened sweetheart?” she asked with a smile and Ash sat down on the rug on the floor right in front of her and looked up at her with big and eager eyes. 

“I met that Gyarados that showed up when we first arrived here! He showed me to a beautiful cave and there I met Dratini and lots of other Pokémon!” he said and Dratini cooed at Delia who giggled. It truly was an adorable Pokémon. It clearly had taken a shine to her darling boy who petted it and hugged it. 

But she could feel how different Ash was. She felt it. His power had manifested itself and she smiled. She was finally going to introduce her family power to her baby boy. No one knew that they had the power of Aura in their family for generations. 

She could feel how powerful his Aura was and she immediately knew that Ash would be something powerful in the world. 

“Lugia came to me! He said I have Aura in me!” he eagerly told his mother and Delia nodded. 

“That's right sweetie. It seems like I'm going to start training you early with the family power of Aura,” she said with a smile and sat down in front of him on the floor and let Dratini sniff her had. He cooed at her and accepted her, making her smile. 

Ash looked eager and Delia nodded and started telling him of the Aura power that ran through their blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤


End file.
